


my answer is you

by jungmogu (matchatsumu)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, just cute things, seriwoo pls breath we need a selca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchatsumu/pseuds/jungmogu
Summary: woobin suddenly sits up from the bed and turns toward serim who is now sprawled on the floor. "if you could date one of us, cravity, for a day. who would it be?"
Relationships: Park Serim & Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 24





	my answer is you

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble cause i miss seriwoo

"truth or dare serim hyung?" woobin suddenly asks one of those nerve-wracking question. they're both in their room, trying to survive the day with the intense heat. the other members went out to the mall, they couldn't handle the heat anymore so serim sacrificed himself to stay home. 

suprisingly, after am hour has passed, woobin suddenly immediately went home shocking serim who has sprawled in the living room's floor. woobin doesn't say anything and just watches serim whose eyebrows are lifted. instead he crawls towards where serim is, copying his position.

"truth" serim finally answers, although he's still confused on why woobin suddenly started a game for a group of people, not two. 

woobin suddenly sits up from the bed and turns toward serim who is now sprawled on the floor. "if you could date one of us, cravity, for a day. who would it be?" 

serim rolls over on the floor before lifting himself up to walks towards woobin. he settles above the younger which only made the latter grunt in annoyance. woobin rests his hands on serim's waist, the sudden weight is too much, but surprisingly he doesn't push serim away.

"so? what's you answer hyung?" woobin asked once again, poking serim at the cheeks. 

the elder only grins at him as he lifts his upper body and leaning forward to woobin's forehead before playing a soft kiss. "my answer would always be you, baby"


End file.
